Qui a peur du Grand Méchant Vampire ?
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Qui ? Pas Severus Snape, quand même ? Ben... Il n'a pas l'air franchement rassuré. OS, TRADUCTION de la fic de Shiv5468.


Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Shiv5468, disponible sur le site 'Digital Quill', dans le chapitre 6 de 'a series of drabbles'. (Maintenant, vous avez compris pourquoi je ne l'avais pas découverte plus tôt…)

Titre original : Who's afraid of the big bad vampire ?

**Qui a peur du Grand Méchant Vampire ?**

« Vous savez que nous allons mourir, non ? »

« Monsieur Potter, nous sommes tous destinés à mourir un jour, » répondit d'un ton las le Professeur Snape, assis par terre.

« Je veux dire, » répliqua Potter, énonçant soigneusement chaque mot, « que ça risque de nous arriver très bientôt. »

« Dans ce cas, vous auriez dû être plus clair. »

Harry faisait les cents pas, sans s'arrêter. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à penser, mais il savait que ça énervait le Professeur Snape et – comme Hermione le lui avait fait remarquer un jour – ennuyer le Professeur Snape serait probablement sa dernière volonté. C'était juste qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir l'occasion de réaliser sa dernière volonté si tôt. « Nous sommes enfermés dans une pièce avec un vampire qui ne s'est pas nourri depuis quatre jours, et qui commence à avoir un peu faim – je me suis dit que je n'avais pas besoin de préciser exagérément le fond de ma pensée. Impossible de retrouver cette putain de porte. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que l'un de nous va servir de dîner dans pas longtemps. »

« Hé, je suis dans la pièce, » protesta Ron. « Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Snape et Harry lancèrent tous les deux des regards noirs à Ron.

« J'y peux rien si je suis un vampire, » protesta t'il, froissé. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de vous tuer, vous savez. » Son estomac gronda bruyamment, et ses deux compagnons pâlirent.

« Je suis sûr que ça nous aidera à nous sentir bien mieux quand vous planterez vos crocs dans nos cous, Monsieur Weasley. Oh, il n'avait pas l'intention de nous tuer, alors tout va bien. Les Gryffondors prennent peut-être les choses un peu plus à la légère, mais de mon côté, j'ai tendance à accepter assez mal qu'on s'en prenne à ma vie. » Le Professeur Snape s'était installé dos au mur, près de la porte au cas où quelqu'un viendrait les sauver au dernier moment. Depuis dix minutes, il balayait discrètement la pièce du regard, à la recherche de n'importe quel objet pointu et en bois. Potter pouvait toujours choisir de se sacrifier pour son ami ; mais Snape avait d'autres projets.

« Vous ne seriez pas le cou que je choisirais de mordre en premier, de toutes façons, » marmonna Ron. « Franchement, vous avez l'air un peu noueux, et je m'attends à ce que votre sang ait un goût de vinaigre. »

« Alors c'est moi qui suis ton premier choix ? » s'indigna Harry. « Ça, je dois dire que c'est sympa, très sympa de ta part. L'amitié ne vaut plus grand chose par les temps qui courent, si ? »

« Eh bien, j'espérais pouvoir, tu sais, juste boire une petite lampée, qui pourrait me, euh… me suffire, pour que je n'aie besoin de tuer personne, finalement. Mais bon, je n'aime pas beaucoup le Professeur, et je me dis que je risquerais de me laisser emporter avec lui. Alors vraiment, Harry, tu es le meilleur choix en tant que… hum, victime. »

« Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une putain de blague ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, son argument se tient, Potter, » ironisa Snape. « Si j'ai bien compris, les vampires se sentent encouragés quand leur victime se débat, et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me laisser faire tranquillement. »

« Mais… mais… » protesta Harry.

« Et puis bien sûr, c'est entièrement de votre faute si on s'est retrouvé dans ce bordel insensé, après tout, » ajouta Snape, comme si ça réglait la question.

« C'est vrai. » Ron acquiesça. « Quoi ? » demanda t'il, levant les mains devant lui, paumes vers le haut. « Allez, Harry, ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça ; c'est de ta faute, et tu le sais. C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on fouille la maison pour le cas où elle servirait de cache à des Mangemorts, et c'est encore toi qui a insisté pour qu'on passe devant le professeur quand il a voulu commencer par vérifier que ce n'était pas un piège. Et apparemment, ce n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée de le laisser faire : il avait bien raison de dire que tout ça paraissait trop facile. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'on se retrouvait ici, dans une pièce sans porte, et sans grand chose d'autre, d'ailleurs. »

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est de ma faute. » Harry s'affala contre le mur, faisant la gueule. « Tout est de ma faute, et je me porte volontaire pour que tu suces mon sang, et qu'on ne retrouve de moi qu'une carcasse vide demain matin. »

« Bien, » dit Snape. Pour autant qu'il était concerné, la meilleure façon de traiter les tentatives d'amateur de Harry de donner dans le sarcasme était de les prendre au premier degré – tout au moins, quand elles allaient dans son sens. « Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera très impressionné par votre esprit de sacrifice. »

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais. « Espérons seulement que je suffirai à rassasier Ron. Il a toujours eu un solide appétit. »

Ce fut au tour de Snape de le regarder de travers.

« Peut-être que je pourrais boire une gorgée sur chacun de vous, » suggéra Ron, d'un ton très raisonnable. « Vous savez, une goutte par-ci, une goutte par-là. De cette façon, vous auriez une meilleure chance de survivre. Vous ne seriez qu'à moitié vidés de votre sang, en fait, et si les secours rappliquent dare-dare, il suffira de quelques potions, et vous reviendrez à la normale en deux temps trois mouvements. »

Harry et Snape semblèrent pensifs.

« Eh bie-een, » dit Harry. « J'imagine que ça pourrait marcher. »

« Ou alors, ça pourrait nous transformer tous les deux en vampires, » dit Snape.

« Ce n'est pas si mal, » protesta Ron. « Ce n'est définitivement pas un destin pire que la mort, vous savez, on s'y fait après un moment. Il y a des gens qui considèreraient ça comme un honneur, en fait. Je veux dire, on devient quasiment immortel, et le seul inconvénient est qu'on ne peut plus sortir dans la journée. Ce ne serait vraiment pas un grand changement par rapport à votre mode de vie actuel ; vous ne passez pas tellement de temps en dehors de vos cachots. »

Snape ignora le sourire supérieur de Harry, et la provocation grossière de Ron ; il avait des choses plus importantes en tête. Il était en train de faire des calculs complexes sur les chances de survie que lui offraient chacune de ses options.

Sa meilleure chance de quitter la pièce vivant était de jeter Monsieur Potter en pâture à Monsieur Weasley, comme on offrirait un os à ronger à un chien, avant d'essayer de le tabasser à mort avec la chaise – malencontreusement moderne et métallique – qui leur avait généreusement été fournie pour leur confort. La tradition voulait qu'on ait besoin du bout pointu d'un morceau de bois pour tuer un vampire, mais étant données les circonstances, il était prêt à faire un effort d'improvisation. Il maudit le salaud qui avait placé ce sort qui les avait séparés de leurs baguettes quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas plutôt choisi l'option de les priver de leur magie, leur laissant leurs baguettes – pointues, et en bois ?

De toute évidence, s'il choisissait cette option, il devrait passer le reste de sa vie à éviter Miss Granger, qui ne risquait pas de bien prendre le décès de ses deux amis, et qui risquait d'être complètement sourde à ses protestations parfaitement rationnelles qu'il n'avait pas eu de choix en la matière.

Donc globalement, sa meilleure chance de survie, une fois pris en compte le facteur Granger, était soit de persuader Potter de se sacrifier au nom de l'amitié – ce qui laisserait un témoin oculaire, pratique, et quelque peu coupable, pour confirmer sa version des faits, et détourner la colère d'Hermione – mais cette solution lui semblait de moins en moins faisable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ; soit de se laisser mâchouiller un peu le cou, dans l'espoir qu'un vampire pouvait s'arrêter à temps.

Il soupira. « D'accord. Mais Potter passe toujours le premier. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est correct. »

L'estomac de Ron grogna à nouveau. « Désolé, » s'excusa t'il. « C'est juste que d'entendre parler de nourriture comme ça, ça me donne faim. »

Harry et Snape tressaillirent tous les deux.

« Je suis certain qu'Hermione va se rendre compte que nous avons disparu, » dit Ron, essayant de se montrer optimiste.

« Oui, tant qu'elle n'a pas le nez plongé dans un bouquin, » contra Harry, lugubre. « Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle devienne un peu monomaniaque quand elle lit. Il pourrait se passer des heures avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que nous ne sommes plus là, et nous n'avons pas des heures. »

« Est-ce que ce serait trop demander d'espérer que vous ayez laissé une note quelconque pour lui indiquer où nous allions ? » demanda Snape.

« Euh, eh bien, en fait, non, pas de message. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, » dit Harry.

« Vous. Ne. Vouliez. Pas. L'inquiéter. Les mots me manquent, » affirma Snape – ce qui se révéla incorrect. « Espèce de bouffon à tête de buffle, d'attardé à la stupidité incurable ! Est-ce que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, sait que nous sommes là ? Est-ce que vous en avez parlé à âme qui vive ? »

« Ben, y'a une note sur mon bureau. Vous savez. Au cas où. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un la trouvera d'ici demain. »

« Sur ton bureau ? Et tu penses que quelqu'un va la trouver ? » demanda Ron, qui ne semblait pas y croire. « Parce qu'il est un peu en pagaille, Harry. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Donc notre seule chance d'être secourus, c'est cette note sur le bureau de Potter, un bureau qui a gagné la compétition du Bureau le Plus Bordélique ces trois dernières années, et ce dans tout le Ministère ? On est morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts comme des rats morts. »

« Nan, » protesta Ron, secouant la tête. « Hermione va arriver à temps. Elle le fait toujours. »

« Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas partager vos certitudes en la matière. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez, » demanda Ron, à mi-voix, « qu'on fasse un pari à ce sujet ? »

« Un pari ? » répéta Snape, incrédule.

« Oui. Un pari. Si elle arrive à temps, vous accepterez de jeter un œil à cette Potion Tue-Vampire sur laquelle elle travaille, » dit Ron. « Je sais qu'elle essaie de vous en parler depuis des semaines, mais que vous êtes trop occupé. »

Snape eut l'air un peu coupable. Il l'avait évitée, c'était vrai. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle trouvait si urgent de guérir le vampirisme, et il avait préféré passer son temps peinard dans ses quartiers, avec un mauvais bouquin, mais un bon verre de vin. « D'accord. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à gagner si jamais elle n'arrive pas à temps, » ajouta t'il, amer.

« La joie indicible de nous seriner '_je vous l'avais bien dit_', » proposa gaiement Ron.

« Enfin, si vous parlez vraiment vite, » corrigea Harry.

Snape grommela, et appuya son dos de plus belle contre le mur. Il se faisait vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, et c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il essayait de filer un coup de main à ce duo particulier d'incompétents. A l'avenir, il serait bien trop occupé – peut-être à travailler sur ce remède, ça ferait une bonne excuse – pour participer à des raids, aussi insistant que puisse se montrer Dumbledore. L'avenir du monde magique pouvait aller se faire pendre, si on lui demandait son avis.

Il était définitivement temps qu'il passe le relais à des hommes plus jeunes – même s'ils étaient _moins_ compétents – et… Est-ce que c'était son imagination, ou est-ce que les dents de Weasley semblaient soudain un peu plus pointues, et un peu plus longues, que tout à l'heure ?

Snape déglutit.

Non, ce n'était pas son imagination. « Eh bien, » dit-il, avec un calme remarquable étant donné le sort tragique qui l'attendait, « apparemment je suis sur le point de gagner mon pari. »

Ron se passait la langue sur les incisives avec précaution. « Oups. »

« Oups ? Oups ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous pouvez dire ? » postillonna Snape, incrédule. « Oups ? »

Des coups étouffés l'interrompirent avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se lancer dans sa tirade.

Les coups étouffés se répétèrent, plus forts, le mur contre lequel il était appuyé se mit à trembler, et Snape réalisa que la prudence lui dictait de s'éloigner de la porte. Il le fit juste à temps, car quelques secondes plus tard, la porte, et une bonne portion du mur, s'écroulèrent dans la pièce, révélant la silhouette un peu décoiffée d'Hermione Granger.

« Désolée, » s'excusa t'elle. « Il semblerait que j'y sois allée un peu fort. »

« Rien qu'un peu, » dit Harry en souriant. « Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ? »

« Hein ? Oh, le chapitre trois était vraiment intéressant, tu sais. » Hermione retira distraitement un morceau de plâtre de ses cheveux, avant de commencer à fouiller dans ses poches. « Bon, qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? Ah, voilà. »

Elle sortit trois baguettes, qu'elle distribua à leurs propriétaires. Snape fut ravi de retrouver sa baguette, et commença à en effacer les traces de saleté, ignorant béatement les regards curieux que ça lui valut. Hermione sortit ensuite une petite fiole de sang, qu'elle tendit à Ron. Il se détourna discrètement, et commença à boire son repas. « Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais ça devrait te permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on t'amène jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste pour que tu y fasses un vrai repas. »

« Je vais l'emmener, » proposa Harry. « Oh, et le Professeur Snape nous disait à l'instant combien il était impatient que tu lui parles de ta nouvelle potion, pas vrai, Professeur ? »

« Oui, Potter, » répondit Snape avec mauvaise grâce, levant les yeux de son astiquage de baguette, « j'en meurs d'impatience. »

« Oh, c'est gentil. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler, maintenant, si ? Vous avez subi un choc terrible, et vous avez besoin qu'on prenne soin de vous. »

Le Professeur Snape acquiesça. C'était vrai, il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'Hermione Granger pouvait être aussi sensée.

« Je pense que le mieux, c'est que je vous mette au lit, avec une bonne bouillotte, et un verre de brandy, d'accord ? Nous aurons tout le temps de parler de cette potion demain. »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, et se laissa docilement entraîner, sans remarquer le clin d'œil qu'Hermione envoya aux garçons par dessus son épaule.


End file.
